The Walking Dead: Breaking Loyalty
by TheFilmDirector2013
Summary: This is written after viewing this last episode of TWD, called "Prey". What if Milton had escaped with Andrea and they both made it to the prison? Would Milton be well received among the others? Or would it all end horrific & badly for Milton?
1. Chapter 1

This is written after viewing this last episode of TWD, called "Prey". I call this, "Breaking Loyalty". It's how I imagine it would be if Milton had escaped with Andrea and they had both made it to the prison. I don't own TWD or its characters...Ha...

* * *

Milton and Andrea were quickly walking their way inside the prison. When Rick ushered them inside, Rick was joined by Glenn, Maggie, Herschel, Merle, Michonne and Daryl - all of whom looked at Milton with a confused and cold stare. They, particularly Rick and Daryl had no idea why Milton was there.

"He has no intentions of letting you all live." Andrea told Rick and the others, with her serious stare.

Rick looked at Andrea with a slightly shocked stare.

"What How do you know that?" Rick said almost coldly. "He said-he told me, we let him have Michonne, we can walk away from all this-"

"Yeah but he's lying, Rick." Milton said strongly.

Milton shook his head with a serious expression.

"He has no intentions of letting any of you live." Milton continued. "It's all a lie. There is no plan. He's lying. You all need to get out of here-in time, he'll forget all about you all but you all need to go and NOW."

Rick looked at Milton with a cold, confused stare.

"Wait, who the hell are you?" Rick snapped coldly at Milton.

"It's the Governor's butler." Daryl said with a smirk.

Milton looked at Daryl with a quick flash of anger.

"I'm NOT his butler." Milton said with a bit of attitude. "I worked with him on several projects-involving the biters. I did a lot of scientific research for him."

Rick rolled his eyes at Milton and nodded.

"Yeah well, we're not leaving." Rick snapped. "We're going to stay here and fight, it's a fight he wants, it's a fight he's going to get. We've got a prison filled with weapons, we're ready."

"Yeah and if we have to kill you and Milton here to do it-we will, won't be pretty but we will." Glenn said coldly while staring at Andrea.

Andrea looked at Glenn with a frown.

"No, look I'm not with him anymore." Andrea said with emotion. "That's why I'm here. That's why I came back to warn you all. I want to stay with you all, I want to help you take down the Governor. We both do."

Rick looked at Andrea with a upset frown.

"You both do?" Rick said coldly. "No, no, YOU can stay, Andrea but he-he has to go."

"Damn right." Daryl chimed in with a nod of his head, as he turned slightly away from facing Andrea.

"What?" Milton said with a wide eyed expression.

"No you can't send him back? Why can't he stay?" Andrea said.

"Because he works for the Governor." Glenn said strongly. "That makes him just as bad as the Governor is."

"I'm NOT." Milton replied strongly. "I left Woodbury with Andrea because I can't stay there anymore. I tried, I-I did, I-I thought Phillip was still the same man I always knew but he's not. I helped Andrea escape Woodbury and Phillip - the Governor SAW me doing so, now he's going to kill me if I go back there. I-I can't go back there."

"That's not our problem, bud. You gotta go." Daryl said coldly. "There's no place for you here."

"Yeah but there's a place for Michonne here," Andrea said with a frown. "You accepted her, Merle, you can't accept Milton?"

"I think he should stay," Herschel said lightly. "We're going to need all the help we can get."

"Yeah, and I can help." Milton said with a bit of fear filling his voice. "I can-I can pull my own weight, Herschel's right. Just-just give me a chance or-or if you want, I can just stay out of your way but just please-"

"NO!" Rick yelled angrily. "Now this decision is final! You aren't welcome here. We welcomed in Michonne and then Merle and now Andrea but you-no, you are where we draw the line. No, you have to go."

Milton looked at Rick with trepidation and with slight fear.

Merle laughed and shook his head.

"You sure this is a decision we want to stick with?" Merle said with a brief smirk. "I mean, I don't like the egghead as much as any of ya'll but he's right, the Governor is going to tear that kid apart if he goes back. Anyone who leaves Woodbury becomes an automatic target for death."

Milton looked at Rick with pleading eyes.

"You see?" Milton said with slight fear in his voice. "Please don't send me back there. I-"

Milton stopped as Rick stepped up in front of him and looked him coldly in the eyes.

"You have fifteen minutes to get OFF these prison grounds or else you won't only have to worry what the Governor will do to you." Rick said with strong coldness. "Now, either you can go or BOTH of you go - you make your choice, now."

Andrea looked at Rick with an upset frown and scoffed and shook his head.

"Fine," Andrea said angrily, "We'll both go-"

"NO." Milton interrupted quickly.

Milton looked at Rick and the others with hurt, upset and fear. Milton then looked at Andrea, sadness filled in his face.

"You-you stay here-with them." Milton said in a low, hurt voice. "You belong here."

Andrea looked at Milton with a deep frown and shook her head.

"No, Milton, I can't let you go back there alone." Andrea said strongly. "The Governor will KILL you."

Milton looked down as light tears filled his eyes. He nodded and looked up at Andrea with a hurt, fearful expression.

"I-I know." Milton said in a low, cracking voice. "I know but-"

Milton stopped and shrugged his shoulders quickly.

"What can I do, you know?" Milton added with a bitter laugh and in a cracking with tears voice.

Andrea looked at Milton with a troubled frown as light tears filled her eyes. Immediately she pulled him to her and hugged him tight. He hugged her back as he frowned with light tears streaming from his eyes. As she let him go from the hug, he looked down at the floor, away from her and quickly lifted his eyeglasses and wiped streaming tears away.

"You take care of yourself, Andrea, alright?" Milton said through light tears.

Andrea nodded through light tears as Milton took hold of her hands and stared at them with a hurt frown and his eyes clouded with tears. He nodded and looked up at her briefly as he let go of her hands and sniffed away tears.

"Bye," Milton said in a low voice.

Quickly Milton turned and looked at Rick and the others briefly before walking out of the prison. As Rick turned to follow Milton out, Herschel grabbed Rick's arm and looked at him sternly.

"You're really going to let him go back there, Rick?" Herschel asked in a low voice.

Rick looked at Herschel with an eyebrow raised.

"Do we have any choice, Herschel?" Rick asked strongly. "We don't KNOW him. For all we know, he could have been told by the Governor to help Andrea escape, to spy on her, to watch her come back here and to collect information."

"Yeah but he's going to kill him, Rick." Herschel said in a low voice. "You know that."

Rick looked at Herschel with boldness.

"That's NOT our problem." Rick said strongly before yanking away from Herschel and walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

As Milton walked out the prison with Rick, he, Rick and Daryl were surprised to see who was standing on the other side of the gate, in front of a brown, truck. It was the Governor. Milton stopped and looked at the Governor with fear, absolute fear.

"Oh God." Milton said in a low voice, under his breath.

Rick roughly pushed Milton forward towards the gate.

"Let's go, your boss is here." Rick said coldly to Milton.

Rick, Daryl and Milton walked over to the gate and as Rick opened the gate, he kept his eyes on the Governor. The Governor flashed his sly smile, knowing his mind was filled with evil, violent thoughts.

"Well, there's my scientist." The Governor said with a smile. "Milton, where's Andrea? I know they both came here together. I tracked them."

Rick stared at the Governor with cold anger.

"Andrea's staying here with us." Rick said coldly. "Your running boy here, Milton though, you can have him. He's not welcome here."

Rick forcefully pushed Milton towards the Governor and Milton looked to the side of him, back at Rick and slightly rolled his eyes at him.

The Governor stared at Milton with an eyebrow raised and a look of evil. Milton had seen that look before, it was a look that scared Milton greatly, because Milton knew what that look meant. It meant that Milton was in trouble. The Governor looked at Milton and then looked at Rick with a brief smirk.

"Oh, so Andrea is staying here, huh?" The Governor asked with a slight nod of his head.

"That's right, what didn't you hear the first time?" Daryl snapped coldly, his crossbow aimed directly at the Governor.

The Governor nodded with a brief smirk.

"Fair enough, things will change in time, I'm sure of that." The Governor said with a brief laugh.

The Governor looked at Milton with an eyebrow raised.

"You didn't want to stay, Milton?" The Governor asked. "You didn't want to stay here, far away from the harshness of Woodbury?"

Milton looked at the Governor with silent fear. Milton was too afraid to respond at that moment, more so, he didn't know how to respond.

The Governor looked at Milton with a serious expression and an eyebrow raised. The look of evil began to creep on the Governor's face in full now.

"I asked you a question, Milton." The Governor said in a low, but sinister voice to Milton.

Milton looked away from the Governor and let out a fearful sigh. Milton blinked repeatedly and shook his head.

"I decided to come back to Woodbury, where I belong - with you, Phillip." Milton said in a low, slightly shaky voice.

The Governor looked almost angrily at Milton and then immediately faked a smirk as he grabbed Milton by the back of the neck painfully. Milton winced slightly in pain as the Governor roughly turned Milton around to face Rick and the others, with his hand still around the back of Milton's neck. Milton looked at Rick with pleading eyes. Silently, Milton was still trying to plead with Rick to intervene, to allow him to stay.

"Well, I guess Milton and I will be leaving now." The Governor said to Rick with a brief smile.

The Governor looked at Milton with a brief smirk.

"Shall we go?" The Governor asked Milton with a smirk.

Milton looked down at the ground with a deeply, hurt and fearful frown. Milton nodded silently.

The Governor looked back up at Rick and Daryl and smirked before walking away with Milton, towards the truck he came in. As The Governor and Milton reached the truck, the Governor roughly pushed Milton around to the passenger side of the truck. Just as the Governor was about to hop into driver's seat of the truck, he stopped and turned and looked at Rick and Daryl.

"Oh and um, I can't wait until we meet up and settle all this, can't you?" The Governor said with a teasing smirk.

Rick and Daryl looked at the Governor with coldness.

'Looking forward to it." Rick said strongly, while looking the Governor in the eye.

Slowly the smile on the Governor's face disappeared and a look of evil suddenly appeared. The Governor then hopped into the driver's seat of the truck.

As the truck slowly backed away from the gate, Milton stared at Rick and Daryl with absolute fear and sadness. Milton had no idea what the Governor had in store for him but he knew how evil, how crazed the Governor was, he knew the Governor's wrath all too well, and he knew he was going to be punished for helping Andrea escape and for escaping with her, but how the Governor would punish him was what scared Milton deeply...

~To Be Continued~


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed this and favorited it! I didn't think this story would be so well accepted but yay! Thanks, I'm a true Milton fan, lol. Anyway on with the story!

* * *

As Milton rode with the Governor in the truck, he remained silent, his mind rambling with thoughts as to what would occur between him and the Governor. As he quickly shifted his mind back into reality, he realized, the Governor was taking a different route back to Woodbury, a route in which Milton did not recognize. Milton looked at the Governor with a slight confused frown and just as Milton was about to speak, the Governor shot him a evil glare. It made Milton swallow the large lump that was in his throat.

"You told her, didn't you?" The Governor said in a low, but sinister voice.

Milton stared at the Governor with fear and blinked twice. Milton then, slightly frowned with a look of contrived confusion.

The Governor frowned himself with growing anger. Was this damn asshole going to really sit here and act like he didn't hear what was just asked of him?

"I ASKED you a question and I think you'd do well in answering it, Milton." The Governor said in a much stronger voice.

Milton looked down at his lap for a brief second and swallowed hard again. He looked back up at the Governor and could feel the rage burning behind the Governor's eyes. Milton looked away from the Governor quickly and nodded once.

"I-I-I didn't-"

"LIAR!" The Governor interrupted loudly as he brought the truck to a stop in the middle of a grassy clearing.

The Governor quickly turned and looked at Milton with rage.

"You're lying Milton and do you know how I know you're lying? Because when you lie, you begin sweating-sweating like some-some scared rat in a cage."

Milton briefly closed his eyes and exhaled softly. The Governor's yelling, Milton could take. Milton hoped that was all it would be, would be yelling and shouting from the Governor.

"Phillip," Milton began in a slightly nervous voice, "I-"

"Shut up!" The Governor yelled.

Quickly the Governor got out of the driver's seat of the truck. Milton sighed loudly and then realized, they weren't at Woodbury yet, so why was he getting out of the truck? In the middle of nowhere? What did the Governor had planned. Before Milton could think any longer, the Governor walked over to Milton's side and yanked open Milton's car door. Milton looked at the Governor with a slightly confused stare.

"Get out, go on." The Governor said in a disgusted tone.

Milton looked forward, out the front car windshield window and raised an eyebrow slightly. He looked back at the Governor.

"But-but," Milton began, ""but we're not-"

"GET OUT!" The Governor yelled as he violently grabbed Milton's arm and roughly pulled him out of the truck, almost making Milton fall to the ground.

Immediately, the Governor slammed the passenger side door of the truck closed and turned and looked at Milton with absolute evilness. Milton looked at the Governor with fear. Was this it? Was this where the Governor was going to end Milton? As the Governor began taking steps forward towards Milton, Milton took steps back from him.

"Phillip," Milton began with a fearful voice. "What-"

"Don't you Phillip me, damn it." The Governor snapped angrily as he continued taking steps towards Milton. "You do know, you have to pay, don't you? I trusted you, Milton. First it was Merle and now you-YOU? You helped Andrea leave and then you decide to leave yourself? That's grounds for execution. Betrayal is grounds for execution."

Milton felt his stomach immediately twist in knots. He blinked repeatedly, a natural habit he did whenever he was nervous and/or afraid. Milton shook his head twice.

"Phillip, no." Milton said as he stood in front of the Governor. "No, look. I-I was going to come back to Woodbury, I swear but I-I couldn't stop Andrea, I-I couldn't."

The Governor turned his head away from Milton and snickered lightly. He looked back at Milton with a serious stare.

"What kind of fool do you take me for, Milton?" The Governor said with a smirk. "You weren't coming back. Hell, it was YOU who set fire to the pits before you left!"

Milton frowned slightly. It was obvious to the Governor that Milton did that, Milton knew it. Milton knew the Governor wasn't a dumb man.

"Phillip," Milton began, "I-"

"Shut up!" The Governor interrupted as he back slapped Milton hard across the face, slapping him so hard, it almost made Milton lose his balance and it made Milton's nose bleed.

Milton took a step back from the Governor, while holding his slightly bloody nose and looking at the Governor with slight shock. Milton couldn't believe the Governor just hit him. Milton shook his head with disgust at the Governor.

"You have changed." Milton said in a slightly low voice. "You aren't the same man I once knew."

The governor took a step closer to Milton and stepped up into his face.

"Everyone changes eventually." The Governor said. "Everything that I was is GONE now. It died the moment, that bitch killed Penny. And the fact that I'm staring at a traitor right before my eyes sickens me."

Milton stared at the Governor with upsetting eyes.

"I wish Andrea and I had left away from you days ago." Milton said in a slightly strong voice. "You're NOTHING like the man I once admired. You're a monster, Phillip, a evil, insane monster now."

The Governor stared at Milton with even more angrier eyes. How dare Milton say such things to the Governor. It was something the Governor was not going to tolerate. Immediately, the Governor punched Milton hard across the jaw, knocking Milton's glasses off and making Milton fall down to the ground.

"Milton, I don't take too kindly to traitors," The Governor said with a brief smirk. "Not anymore I don't."

Immediately the Governor kicked Milton in the stomach just as Milton was about to get up to his feet. Milton winced loudly in pain. As Milton was about to get to his feet again, the Governor knelt down behind Milton and put him in a choke hold.

"You know, I could kill you right now, Milton." The Governor said in Milton's ear, as Milton began gagging to breathe and began trying to struggle to get out of the choke hold the Governor had him in. "I could kill you right now, just for the mere fun of wanting to hear you take your last breath."

"Ph-Phillip," Milton said in between a weakening, voice, that was struggling to breathe and talk at the same time. "Phillip, please don't-"

"NO!" The Governor yelled as he roughly released Milton from the choke hold and pushed Milton down to the ground.

As the Governor got to his feet, Milton lied on the ground, coughing severely as he was trying to regain his will to breathe again. Milton didn't see the Governor walk back to the truck and to the back and pull a steel, baseball bat out of the back.

"With you, I think I'll try something different, Milton." The Governor said in a cool, calm manner as he walked back over to Milton, with the baseball bat in hand. "Because you're a traitor and a very conniving traitor at that, I think I'll just-beat you until you almost come close to death and then I'll shove the end of my revolver down your throat and make you pull the trigger, splattering your brain and guts all over the green grass."

Milton finally was finally able to speak and he got on his knees and looked at the Governor, his face and nose bloody, his left eye quickly turning red, swollen and bruised from being decked by the Governor.

"Phillip, please don't!" Milton said in a shaky, fearful voice. "Don't do this to me! I-I'm sorry about-about Andrea! About leaving Woodbury, alright! But-but-look you-YOU can stop this. You can, you-"

Immediately, the Governor took the bat and swung it hard across Milton's face, sending light blood splattering and sending Milton falling back down on the ground. As Milton's face became even more bloody, the Governor laughed with enjoyment.

"I'm quite enjoying this, Milton, how about you, huh?" The Governor said with a evil smile as he circled around Milton, who was holding his bloody face, while wincing in pain.

Milton was trying to get the strength to get up but was failing at it. Immediately, the smile from the Governor's face vanished and a look of absolute madness and craziness appeared. A frightening killer look. The Governor quickly took the bat and repeatedly began hitting it all over Milton's face and body.

The pain was heavy for Milton, he tried crawling away from the Governor and the swinging bat, but what little steps he took to crawl away, the Governor was there, following, hitting that bat down hard on him - until finally, Milton was able to grab hold of the bat while yelling loudly in pain. This angered the Governor, as Milton struggled to get the bat out of the Governor's hands, the Governor yanked hard on the bat and yanked it away from Milton. A look of sheer rage filled the Governor's face as immediately a vision of Michonne and Andrea flashed in his mind. This vision enraged the Governor even more and immediately, the Governor jumped on top of Milton and began repeatedly punching Milton in the face and body, specifically the ribs. Milton tried his best to block the punches but he wasn't as strong at the Governor. The repeated punches the Governor was sending to Milton, had made Milton's face severely red, bruised and bloody.

"Phillip, don't do this!" Milton yelled loudly in fear as he continued to block the punches by the Governor. "Please!"

The Governor simply chuckled at Milton's pleas in his evil, devilish fashion. It was a laugh Milton had seen before from the Governor, it exemplified the Governor's crazed evilness.

Immediately, the Governor gripped his hands around Milton's neck, trying to choke him. As Milton struggled to get the Governor's hands free from his neck, Milton was gasping and gagging for air. He could see whiteness in front of his eyes, and Milton knew, he just knew he wouldn't make it that day. The Governor gripped his hands as tight as he could around Milton's neck, and Milton was seconds from dying from strangulation, Milton could feel it. As a single tear streamed from both of Milton's eyes, tears that came from the intensity of his breath being cut off, he heard a loud shot gun blast. It was the last sound Milton heard before he rolled his eyes up in his head and closed his eyes to the world. Suddenly, POW! A shot gun blast was heard. It got the attention of the Governor, who stopped choking Milton instantly; And as the Governor looked up and to his left, he was surprised at who he saw standing there with a shotgun in hand...Had the person with the shotgun arrived just in time to save Milton...or was Milton too late to be saved?

~To Be Continued~


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks again to all who reviewed this and favorited it!

* * *

As the Governor looked up and to his left, he couldn't believe who he was seeing standing a few feet from him, with a shotgun in hand. It was none other than Rick, Merle with their guns aimed at the Governor and Daryl with his crossbow also aimed in the same direction. The Governor got up off Milton and took a few steps towards Rick, Merle and Daryl and smirked.

"Well, what's all this?" The Governor said in a cool, calm manner.

"Let him GO." Rick said strongly, his shotgun still aimed at the Governor.

The Governor looked back, over his shoulder at Milton lying on the ground, lifeless and looked back at Rick with an eyebrow raised.

"Milton doesn't belong to you, he's one of my men. Him you can't have." The Governor said, his smirk quickly fading.

"Why? So you can kill him like you plan on doing me and Michonne?" Merle said with a scoff and a shake of his head.

The Governor looked at Merle with hatred. The Governor wanted so badly to rip Merle to shreds right there in that clearing but the Governor was a man of restraint. He'd save the brutal killing of Merle and Michonne for later, when he could enjoy it better.

"I have no intentions of killing you and Michonne, Merle." The Governor said strongly. "You should know I'm much more creative than that, when it comes to you and -"

The Governor stopped and looked away from Merle with disgust. To even say Michonne's name a second time, made his stomach turn. He hated Michonne with a deep twisting in the pit of his soul.

"Look, leave Milton alone, he's coming with us." Rick said in a demanding tone. "The best thing for you to do is get in your truck and get out of here."

The Governor smirked as he took steps up to Rick's face and stared him directly in the eyes. A look of pure evil flashed on the Governor's face.

"And what if I don't?" The Governor said in a low, edging tone. "What are you going to do-Rick?"

Rick stared into the Governor's eyes with the same fiery anger.

"Do you really want to do this right now? Right here?" Rick said in a strong voice. "Are you sure you're ready for that?"

Immediately, Merle aimed his gun directly at the Governor. The Governor looked at Merle with an eyebrow raised. The Governor knew there was no way he could draw his gun out fast enough to take out Rick, Merle and Daryl. The Governor was good but not that good. The Governor had no choice but to retreat. The Governor nodded and took a step back from Rick, all while still keeping his eyes on Rick.

"Fine, you want him, you can have him." The Governor said with his smug smirk slowly fading into a serious murderous stare. "I'll come collecting for him again, it's only a matter of days, Rick."

The Governor chuckled as he walked to the driver's side of the truck. He looked over at Milton, lying on the ground and scoffed and shook his head with a smirk. The Governor stopped before he opened the truck door and went inside. He looked over at Rick with an eyebrow raised.

"It's only a matter of days now. My men, against yours." The Governor said before opening the car door and getting inside.

With a chuckle, the Governor started the engine of the truck and pulled off and away.

Rick lowered his gun as he saw the Governor's truck disappear out of sight.

Merle, Daryl and Rick quickly walked over to Milton and as Merle knelt down beside Milton and checked for his pulse, Rick glared at Merle.

"Is he still alive?" Rick asked.

Merle sucked his teeth and slightly frowned.

"Barely," Merle said in a low voice. "Man, the Governor really did a number on him."

"Yeah, he's covered in blood." Daryl said as he lightly wiped a thick amount of blood off Milton's forehead. "We gotta get him back to the prison quick."

Rick looked at Daryl with an eyebrow raised and nodded with a look of disappointment. This was not what he wanted, to have another body occupying the prison. Rick felt they had enough people there already. Had it not been for the repeated persistence of Herschel, Andrea, Merle and Michonne, he wouldn't have been out there rescuing Milton, but Herschel's threat of going out with Andrea and Merle to rescue Milton themselves was enough for him to once again give in to the group's requests and rescue the young man who stood with his number one enemy. As Merle and Daryl grabbed an unconscious Milton and carried him to Rick's car, Rick sighed with frustration. Another body, another person he'd have to protect from the walkers, from danger, from...the Governor.


	5. Chapter 5

As Merle and Daryl carried an unconscious Milton into the prison, with Rick walking up front, as soon as Andrea saw Milton, her eyes widened with shock.

"What happened to him?" Andrea asked as she walked over to Merle and Daryl.

"The Governor beat his ass is what happened." Daryl said as he and Merle moved past Andrea, and carried Milton over to an empty cell nearby.

Merle and Daryl placed Milton on a bed in the cell.

* * *

It was about an hour later, as Merle, Daryl, Rick, Michonne, Andrea, Glen, Maggie and the others were standing around the main area of the cell, talking, discussing plans for their upcoming war with the governor.

"Well I think we can take him." Glenn said. "I mean, he may have more men but we have the guns. We can do this. I mean we made it past the walkers at the farm, we can make it past this. I-I'm ready to take this bastard on."

"Yeah well now we have a dilemma." Rick said. "We have someone new in the camp-Milton. He's weak, he doesn't know how to fight, how to shoot."

"We can teach him." Andrea chimed in. "I mean, Shane taught me. Had it not been for Shane, I'd have never known how to shoot a gun. If I can learn, Milton can too. He just needs practice.

"Yeah but he's hurt now, Andrea." Herschel said lightly. "It's not that easy, I mean his ribs are broken, his face is all bruised, his left leg is broken-he's really hurt. I don't think he can fight without getting himself killed."

"That's not true." Milton said in a low, weak voice, as he hobbled out of the cell he was in and was slowly and painfully making his way over to where the others were.

Everyone looked at Milton as he walked over to where the others were. As Milton was making his way over to a table where Andrea and Michonne were standing at, he fell almost to the floor in weakness. Immediately, Andrea walked over and helped Milton to stay on his feet. As he winced loudly and frowned deeply in pain, Andrea helped him over to the table to sit down. He could be heard wheezing, slightly loud. Herschel knew why that was, Milton had been choked almost to death, wheezing came apart of the after effects of such an attack.

"You're in no condition to fight," Daryl said almost coldly. "You can hardly stand up, what the hell you gonna do? Talk Science to him until he dies of boredom?"

Merle chuckled lightly. Milton rolled his eyes slightly at Daryl and as Milton touched the side of his ribs, he winced loudly in pain and quickly moved his hand away.

"You'll stay here." Rick demanded. "We don't need anyone else-"

"NO!" Milton said in a loud but still weakening voice.

Milton looked up at Rick with his eyes that were slightly red and bloody from being beaten by the Governor.

"This is NOT up for discussion." Milton said as strong as he could in his condition.

Merle laughed heartily.

"Whoa now." Merle said with a smirk. "Is that a loud voice I hear from ole' Milton, the timid, science nerd?" Merle laughed again with a shake of his head.

Milton looked at Merle with a disdained frown and then angrily looked away from him.

"The Governor-he-he beat me to a-to a pulp," Milton said in a low, weak voice. "Even after I pleaded with him not to, even after all the-all the months I had been loyal to him, never backing down on his behalf and he just-"

Milton stopped and looked down with a deep frown of hurt. He shook his head as light tears streamed from his eyes, the tears were light red in color because of the light blood that was half filled in his eyes.

"He just laughed and kept on choking me-hitting me, beating on me." Milton said in a lightly tearful voice. "He-he was trying to-he was trying to KILL me."

Milton sniffed away streaming tears and shook his head before looking up at the others.

"I want to help in this fight." Milton said as strongly as he could. "I'll learn-I-I'll learn how to fight, I will, but I want to help in this fight. The Governor-he doesn't care about me. I saw that today-for the first time ever I saw it. I-I don't KNOW that man in Woodbury anymore. That man in Woodbury is not Phillip, I don't know who he is and so-I want to help in this fight."

"Yeah? And how are you going to do that, bud?" Merle said with a light chuckle and a smirk. "Look at you, you're barely able to breathe now-"  
"I'll GET better." Milton interrupted almost coldly and with a bit of anger. "I-I'll force my body to heal in time for this battle but I will NOT stay out of this fight. I can't. Not until-"

Milton stopped and looked down and swallowed hard as he blinked twice.

"Not until he is dead." Milton said in a low but still to be heard voice.

Milton looked up at Andrea, Rick and then Merle.

"I want him dead." Milton said in a low, slightly cracking voice.

Rick stared at Milton with an intrigued look and an eyebrow raised.

"And you think you'll actually be ready to fight in time?" Rick asked, in a bit of sarcasm.

Milton thought for a second and nodded.

"Yes, I will." Milton said. "I'll make myself ready. We need to put an end to him-we ALL need to put an end to him and today, Phillip-the Governor, just made this personal for me. I'm not sitting this fight out. I-I'm not going to turn my head and ignore this any longer. The Governor needs to pay and I want to be apart of the fight, to make sure he does."

Rick looked at Milton with a serious, "game on" stare and eyebrow raised. Rick nodded and turned and looked at the others.

"Alright, then it's settled, we're ALL going to war against him." Rick said in a slightly light voice. "And no matter what happens, we make a vow-to end him-we don't stop-until he's defeated."

~To Be Continued~

* * *

Ok that's the end of this story...It picks up in my next story "Welcome To The Tombs" which will be posted on here


End file.
